Hazuki Yamanoi
Hazuki Yamanoi is one of the five male leads of Clear up After Rain, and serves as the series primary protagonist. He narrates the events of how he and four other boys became afflicted by an unknown condition that causes them to transform into a girls when it rains and how they now go about their high school lives as both boys and girls. As a girl, he goes by the name of Tsukiko Yamanoi and is also called Tsuki-Chan. Plot Hazuki awakes on the day of the Amagai Academy entrance ceremony, proclaiming that the weather was that morning was great. He heads downstairs to his mother, who remarks how good his uniform looks on him, as Hazuki was about to eat fried eggs. His mother scorns him for risking the ruin of his uniform, which he scoffs away as he eats. He asks his mother where his brother, Natsuki Yamanoi, was, as he also had an entrance ceremony to attend that day, but at a different school. As he leaves out the door, his mother apologizes for not being able to attend the ceremony. She offers him an umbrella, warning of a chance of rain later that day, a warning which Hazuki brushes off. As Hazuki walks to school, he thinks. Lost in thought, his attention is grabbed by Asumi Houjou who politely warns him that he was walking towards the girl's side of the school. Embarrassed, Hazuki thanks her and runs off towards the right side of the school. As he walks up the right path, he thinks about when he'll have an opportunity to talk to the girls from the girl's school, but doubts it will be easy or convenient. Walking out of the entrance ceremony, he is surprised by the sudden appearance of rain clouds in the sky (also nothing that his mother would be unhappy were his uniform to get soaked). As he is partially down the hill that Amagai Academy sits on, he realizes that he has lost his cell phone somewhere, and is annoyed that he has to walk back up the hill. As he retrieves it from the front counter, the clerk remarks at how it's already raining outside, and offers to lend Hazuki a uniform. Hazuki assures him that he'll be alright and that the rain looked like it would let up soon. Appearance He has black hair, medium stature and is considered thin by Asumi. As Hazuki, he wears a black school uniform draped over a white collared shirt and a black tie. In summer he loses the black uniform and wears an optional vest. When off class, he wears casual attire of shirts and jeans/pants. As Tsukiko, he wears either a sports jersey when not in uniform or the uniform itself, comprising of a button-up top with a coloured ribbon tied at the chest, with a skirt and shoes. As of Chapter 19, he has gotten at least one set of female clothes for excursions, comprising of mainly a frilly blouse, short shorts and knee socks. Personality Hazuki is a down-to-earth, slightly timid person. As a guy, he is caring about his friends and somewhat sociable, albeit timid at first towards people he just met. As a girl, his uncomfortable feelings enhance his timid demeanor to an incredible level, easily being caught of guard by strangers and caring heavily of his own image. His fear of being found out makes him very paranoid in public, especially within the Girl's School. Homeward, he shows a decent amount of concern for his family as well as being significantly more calmer with them. More prominently, his relationship with his brother Natsuki is convoluted and complicated. Should they be alone or with others Hazuki is passive towards his brother and somewhat enjoys his presence, but should they be with friends or other people Hazuki usually is very intolerant of his brother and is prone to shout when annoyed enough. He has a passion for cooking, and one the things that he is known well for by his peers is about the good taste of his food that he prepares. He enjoys sweet confectionery, especially chocolate. Plot Notes *As Tsukiko, her bust size is 65B(JP) or 30A(US) *In Chapter 7, Hazuki said that he always keep chocolates with him. Category:Lead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters